


Flash of Light

by Deansrainbowslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rutting, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Work In Progress, updated frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansrainbowslinky/pseuds/Deansrainbowslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel leads Dean to a mysterious gathering, which ends up being a terrible idea.</p><p>How will Dean readjust after his experience, and can Cas help him pull through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I update quite frequently!
> 
> The 'fun' stuff will arrive in the later chapters. Patience is a virtue ;)
> 
> Trigger warnings included when relevant.

“Cas, can you remind me again why we are doing this?” 

“We need to blend in.” Castiel readjusted the large black hood, casting enough darkness on to his face to provide as a disguise.

“I mean meeting up with these assclowns.” Dean was growing quite irritated, “Let’s just head back to the bar n’ grab some beers with Sammy.”

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around to face Dean, robe billowing at his feet. Through the shadow eclipsing his face, Dean could make out Cas’ threatening penetrative glare.

“Okay, fine. This better not take long. I swear to god, the second I see any bodily fluids, I’m out.” Dean raised his hood and followed Cas through the darkness, admiring the silhouettes of gravestones against the slate night sky. Even though he had seen and done some pretty gruesome things in cemeteries throughout the years, he had always found them to be calming and beautiful, though he’d never admit that poetic bullshit out loud.

Distant chanting beckoned them, rolling in with the fog curling at their feet. God damn witches. There was a violent burst of white light illuminating the air, then silence.

 

“They’re Druids, Dean.” Cas interjected into Dean’s thoughts. 

“Dammit, can you stop doing that Cas?!” 

_Druids, witches.. All the same._ Dean thought to himself.

“Though they do share a strong reverence for nature and some ceremonial rites, Druids are more focused on--

“Okay, fine whatever,” Dean groaned. “Let’s get this over with.”

The light began to grow brighter, pulsing around them as they approached the mass of hooded figures. No bodily fluids in sight. Just a bunch of people with their heads down, very immersed in whatever ritual they were participating in. 

“We must approach with stealth.” Cas warned.

Dean nodded, ready to intrude upon their meeting. 

Castiel carefully meandered around every grave marking stone and kicked up pebble in his path, intent on making no disturbances. On the other hand, Dean apparently did not heed Cas’ warning. With a clumsy step, and the loud crack of a fallen branch piercing through the silence of the night, twenty heads simultaneously snapped in their direction. All in a matter of seconds, their presence was acknowledged with the glare of several frightened eyes. There was a sizzling noise and a blinding explosion of green light. As soon as the smoke had cleared and the spots in their eyes began to fade away, Dean and Cas were overlooking an empty patch of grass. A circle of logs the only evidence of there ever having been a ritual taking place.

Cas turned to Dean. “They seem to hav--”

“Dammit, are you _kidding_ me?!” Dean was enraged, kicking a particularly large rock with his steel toed boot. “I get all ready for this, drive out here to this sketchy place in the middle of nowhere..”

“I apologize Dean,” Cas muttered looking stoically past Dean’s head. “This was not the anticipated outcome.”

Dean glowered at Cas, too enraged to forgive him at the moment. “I put on this stupid friggin’ robe. This isn’t very comfortable, you know. Where did you even get these things?”

Without any thought, Castiel remarked “I already had them.” and he started leading the way back to the Impala, no white light remaining to illuminate their path. 

“U-uh,” Dean stuttered, unable to even begin vocalizing his thoughts.

Castiel’s face dropped in sudden realization. The Impala was in sight.


	2. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am spiraling into a depression right now, so this chapter is a little dark.  
> Thank you for reading, I very much appreciate it!

Every step Dean took following Cas on the way back to the Impala prompted more and more questions. He tried to drown them out with other thoughts in an attempt to keep Cas from reading them. 

_Booze. Parts for the Impala. Finally getting to meet up with Sammy back at the bar._

As they trudged along in the pitch black, Dean looked up to the sky. The stars were usually pretty bright out in these rural parts, but when he looked up, all he saw was black. Pure deep black. No clouds, no stars, nothing. Eyes widening in terror, Dean swiftly turned around, sure there was some form of evil tailing him. Nothing. 

Up ahead, Cas announced, “This will all make sense to you soon.”

Dean continued along like a drone, suddenly devoid of all emotions, thoughts, and physical sensations. Paralyzed in this new state of mind, all surrounding shapes and objects blurred out into nothingness. Autonomously, he tossed the keys to Cas, and they loaded into the Impala. 

Cas turned up the radio, but to Dean it sounded like ringing in his ears. There was nothing he could do to turn it off, and it got increasingly louder and louder. As the pitch of the tone began to get higher, Dean felt his brain dismantling inside his own skull. Suddenly, all of his deepest darkest memories flashed back at him violently and vividly. He seized up, sweat pouring from his brow, a bright flash of light overtaking his entire field of vision. A pathetic whimper escaped from Dean’s throat as his most repressed memories felt like they were physically being torn from his chest. 

At this, Castiel offered a soothing, “Everything is going to be okay, Dean. It’s okay. It’s just a spell. You are safe.”

Dean struggled to call out to Cas, straining his vocal cords. He couldn’t pry open his lips to verbalize his plea for help. Surely he was dying, he’d never felt anything like this but dying. Horrible memories continued to swarm in and out of his vision, illuminated in a bright white light, there were no details left unnoticed. 

_Losing Sam. Brutal beatings from his father, lasting years and years. Castiel writhing in pain on the floor, calling out for help. ‘Dean, Dean, please’._

The thought of Cas hopeless, life in the hands of Dean, dug its sharp claws into Dean’s gut. 

_Cas._

Suddenly, Dean’s consciousness shifted with a force so brutal it took a moment for his visions to reassemble. The light dimmed, offering a warmer, more comfortable glow. Before him stood a bed-headed Castiel, eyes brimming with worried tears. 

_Cas._

Mindlessly, Dean stepped towards him.  
“You are safe here with me, Dean.” a spark of light danced across Cas’ blue irises, “This will all make sense soon.”

Heart pumping faster than it ever had in his life, Dean became very dizzy. An uncomfortable and all-encompassing warmth spread from his heart through his veins. He opened his mouth once more in an attempt to save himself, becoming increasingly aware of his physical being. A soothing hand rose from Castiel’s side, clamping onto Dean’s bicep. Comfort. Everything faded to a cool tranquil blue, fuzzy edges fading away. His heart rate began to level out and sensation returned to his body. Dean felt as though he could finally call out what he’d been struggling to shout for what seemed like hours. 

_Cas._


	3. Stained Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drifts back into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

The aroma of burning sage wafted through the room as Dean slowly transitioned back to reality. It was all coming back to him. The graveyard, bright white light, the Impala, the night sky, driving into the night, Cas. Feeling around to ground himself, he was disoriented. Where there had been Baby’s smooth leather seat, there was a soft velvety fabric. Instead of the cool night air biting at his face, his surroundings were cozy warm and comforting. There was no high pitched wailing on the radio breaking through his brainwaves, instead a gentle voice spoke softly into his ear.

“Dean?”

He jumped, startled into full consciousness. Cas?

“It’s all over now, Dean. You are safe.” Castiel began, morosely. “I am so sorry. I never meant to get you involved in this.”

Cas. The only comfort he had in.. where was that? Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around Cas, residual tears stinging in his eyes, clinging on for dear life. A soothing hand brushed across his forehead, a sense of well-being washing over him almost instantaneously. 

Castiel gingerly placed his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him in close. “It’s okay Dean, It’s okay.”

About 30 minutes later, Dean awoke with a start. His immediate reaction to the limbs constricted around him was to fight, but Castiel was strong enough to hold him down. Dean blushed from his head down to his feet, or so it felt, at the realization that Cas was the one holding him secure in his arms. Not only was he being held tight by the man who single-handedly pulled him out of Hell, never mind his most recent.. incident, but Cas was securely nuzzled into Dean’s neck. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Castiel murmured, as if two dudes basically cuddling was a normal experience. 

Dean started to panic, but figured he was allowed to put his manly walls down just for now as he recovered. He returned the affection, burrowing his head into Cas’ chest. “What the hell happened back there, man?”

Surveying the room around him, Dean’s confusion grew steadily. A multicolored stained glass window reached toward the ceiling behind them, letting in what little sunlight was left of the day. The window’s colors were splayed out across the worn dark hardwood floor of the room, leading to the heavy oak doors on the other side. Stone walls surrounded them, symmetrically places wall sconces holding dripping wax candles. Dean quickly realized that they were seated upon a sage green velvet-draped bed of sorts, a bookcase to their left was carved into the stone wall up to the ceiling, looming over them. Vision still hazy, Dean couldn’t make out any of the titles.

Castiel sighed, contemplating his explanation. “Suffice it to say, there are many things you do not know about me.”

“Apparently!” Dean didn’t have time for Cas’ roundabout mysterious ways.

Without divulging any more information, Cas relinquished his grip on Dean and limped his way over to the well-worn fireplace to their right side. A gold colored metal plate held a bundle of sage, it’s fragrant smoke still billowing throughout the room.

“Oh, so you’re just going to walk away? I lose my friggin’ mind, spend god knows how long trapped in some hoodoo witchcraft druid realm of insanity and you can’t even offer me any explanation?!” Dean’s anger subsided for a moment, suddenly overcome with worry. “Why the hell are you limping? Are you okay Cas?”

With two steaming mugs in hand, Castiel appeared at his side. “Your brain went through a lot, Dean. I think we need to relax before delving into that.” He awkwardly placed a ‘comforting’ hand on Dean’s head and offered him a mug. 

Dean frustratedly snatched the scalding tea out of Cas’ hand, hissing as he sloshed it all over his bare legs. Castiel softly lowered himself on the bed, inching toward Dean.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dean was so busy taking in the new atmosphere that he neglected to notice the lack of clothing. “Where the hell are my clothes, Cas? What did you do to me?!”

“I had to get the robe off of you Dean, you were overheating and your temperature was starting to approach very dangerous levels.” Castiel shot him his puppy dog eyes, and Dean couldn’t bring himself to believe there was any ulterior motive involved.

“I swear to god Cas..” Dean clamped his eyes shut, not knowing how to react to this ludicrous situation. “I’m waking up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow morning, and you’re going to start explaining ALL of this to me, you understand?”

Castiel smiled to himself. “I promise, Dean.”

“What the hell are you smirking at?” he was fuming. This was no time for inside jokes or whatever the hell was going on with Cas.

“I learned a lot about you, that’s all.” Cas took a sip of tea, humming at the pleasant warmth as it spread throughout his core.


	4. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, get to explaining!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this and the kudos! I much appreciate it.  
> Feedback is appreciated, but obviously not necessary.
> 
> The first 4 chapters have mostly been establishing the plot/storyline, you can expect it to be more M rated in the following chapters, for which I will [need to] be posting trigger warnings in the chapter notes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was awake before dawn, sitting against the headboard arms crossed, and agitated beyond belief. If it weren’t for whatever the hell kind of tea Cas had served him the night before, he doubted he would have even slept a wink.

“Does Sammy know I’m here?”

Castiel nodded, transfixed on the flickering flames in the fireplace. “Yes, I have spoken with Sam. I have arranged to meet with him after our conversation. He is well, no need to worry.”

“Well, get to explaining!” Dean’s voice echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the stone walls and startling Cas.

Hunched over in front of the hearth, Castiel slowly rose and padded his way over to the bed. He had a somber look on his face, fidgeting with the buttons on his trench coat.

“First of all,” Cas sighed. “I’d like to apologize once again for the havoc I have inadvertently put you through.”

“And..”

Castiel gently lowered himself onto the mattress. He turned toward Dean, offering a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Dean, I should never have dragged you with me that night. I had some.. unfinished business with that grove.”

“Wait a minute, _grove_?” Dean gawked at Cas confusedly. “You’re telling me you got into a fight with some _trees_?”

“No Dean. A grove is a group of Druids.” stated Cas monotonously. “Several years ago, I thought it would be a good idea to learn how to participate in some of their rituals. My grace was fading, humanity was too much to bear at times. Druid magic is one of the oldest and most powerful forms of magic there is. I learned all about them, the rites, rituals and worshipped aspects of nature.” Castiel sighed. “Unfortunately, I did not consider the repercussions of being caught. Or how offensive it would be to participate in their ceremonial dress. Eventually, I was hunted. It took many months to remove the tracking spell they had cast upon me, and some.. unconventional hiding spots.”

 _Unconventional hiding spots_.. Dean didn’t even want to know.

“Now that I have my grace back, I thought I could face them once again, if properly disguised. In retrospect, that was disgracefully vengeful of me.” Shaking his head at the thought, Cas continued, raising his eyes to meet Dean’s glare. “Little did I know, they held a grudge just as well as I did.”

Deans eyes were angrily piercing through his sorrowful gaze. “Go on.”

Castiel sighed, averting his eyes out of shame. “That night, unbeknownst to me, they were working on a spell specifically designed to target me. I thought I had thrown them off a long time ago, that they were no longer tailing me. In reality they had just grown more stealthy. They analyzed my habits and as soon as they caught sight of us, ignited the spell, quite literally.”

Eyes boring on, Dean waited with bated breath for the rest of the explanation.

Suddenly, Castiel started to look quite bashful. If he wasn’t mistaken, Dean thought he saw a slight pink flushing across his cheeks. Cas peered up at him through his long eyelashes, making timid eye contact with his enraged green eyes.

“They found out, through such a long time of well, _stalking_  - my greatest weakness. With this knowledge, they planned to torture me through targeting this.. weakness.”

“and what was this ‘weakness’”, Dean implored with the dramatic usage of air quotations.

“Well, Dean.” Shifting uncomfortably on the bed to face Dean, and willing his eyes to lock on his own, Castiel took a steadying breath. “You.”

Unsure whether he should be more angry or flattered, Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. A warm, pleasant sensation spread from his heart through his chest and up to his cheeks. This feeling was counteracted by the cold and confused feeling of betrayal, but it wasn’t quite that..  
The clouded memories of his traumatic experience the other night drifted in and out of his consciousness.

_Reaching toward Cas. Spending every moment of his torturous Druid ‘acid trip’ yearning for the touch and comfort of Cas. Cas finally appearing before him, offering the safety he had so long yearned for._

It was Cas. It had always been Cas. It would always be Cas.

Dean closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. It felt like his head was about to explode once again, but instead of disturbing flashbacks and visions, all he saw was Cas.


	5. Reverse the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps to rid Dean of his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> This chapter gets a little graphic as we head into M-rating territory.
> 
>  
> 
> TW:  
> -blood
> 
> Enjoy

Dean hissed as the blade dug in deep and dragged across the skin of his forearm. Scarlet beads surfaced from beneath and gave way to a steady stream of blood.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel squeezed tighter. “This is the only way for the curse to be removed. After that, we will no longer have to fear them inflicting any further harm onto either of us.”

A cast-iron cauldron, filled with herbs Dean could not identify, sat on the hardwood floor between them. Just a few days before, Castiel had rescued him, coaxing him through the insanity-inducing spell. Here they were, once again, suffering for each other. Dean would do anything for Cas, and vise versa. If only it didn’t always require a brutally painful experience. 

Dean winced, “I think that’s enough Cas.” Beads of sweat were forming on his brow, no matter how manly and macho he pretended to be, this hurt like a son of a bitch.

“I am almost finished.” There was no hiding the pain deep within Castiel’s eyes. Watching anyone harm Dean was torturous enough, but when it was at the hands of his own vessel, it was almost unbearable. He looked up to meet Dean’s glazed-over gaze with a sad half-smile, “You’re being very good, Dean.”

 

When the bloodletting was finished, Dean collapsed on to the floor with exhaustion. With a placating kiss to Dean’s forehead, Castiel picked up the heavy cauldron and ambled over to the hearth. Placing it on a metal rack suspended just above the crackling fire, he pulled a small vial filled with a silver powder. As he began an indecipherable chant, he popped the cork and began to sprinkle it in with the boiling blood. Cas drew a blade from inside his trench coat and began to stir the ingredients together. The metallic smell of blood mixed with the various herbs wafting through the air was enough to make Dean nauseous enough to snap out of his stupor. 

“Oh god, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Dean dragged himself up off the ground, making his way to the bathroom. Standing up too quickly made him lightheaded. As white stars began dancing their way across his eyes, he stumbled to the toilet just in time to make it. As he violently emptied the contents of his stomach, the white fuzzy edges in his field of vision began to spread, blinding him. 

***

Suddenly, Dean found himself enshrouded in a complete and unforgiving darkness. It was pushing in on him from all directions, stifling his ability to move, and crushing the air right out of his lungs. In the distance could be heard the crackling of a radio, the frequency increasing, coming closer and closer and-- He recognized this noise, he knew what was coming next. Panic swept over him as he again struggled to call out for Cas, to no avail. Just when he thought he couldn’t take the high pitched ringing any longer, something burst behind his eyes. He abruptly returned to reality at the sound of the bathroom door being kicked in by Cas, who rushed to his side, ignoring the vomit-filled basin next to Dean’s limp body sprawled out on the cold tiles. 

“Dean!” Cas’ voice called out hoarsely. Cradling Dean’s face in his rough yet gentle hands, he rubbed soothing circles into his temples with his thumbs. “I apologize for intruding on your privacy, but I heard your cry for help.” Cas glanced over toward the toilet, frowning. “Would you like me to bring you a glass of water?”

Dean clenched his eyes shut, lifting his head from the floor and trying to come to grips with what had just happened. “What was that?”

“You had already run to the restroom before I could tell you,” Castiel sighed. “The spell has been lifted. However- as I’m sure you found out- it can take a nasty toll on your body and mind as it is forced to fight its way out.”

Lowering his head back to the tiled floor with a thud, Dean let out a shaky breath. Thank god. 

“Are you able to stand?” Cas inquired. He held out a helping hand, offering support for Dean to pull his body up from the bathroom floor. Dean accepted the offer and managed to steady himself on his feet. 

“Thanks Cas,” muttered Dean, shamefully walking over to the toilet to flush away his dinner. 

Castiel led him out of the bathroom and back toward the fireplace, where he had a plush blanket laid out on the floor. Thankfully, the stomach-turning smell of blood and herbs had been replaced with a sweet and spicy smell that was familiar to Dean, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Dean carefully lowered himself to the ground on top of the blanket and Cas settled down beside him. Tentatively snaking an arm around Dean’s waist, Cas tugged him closer. This evoked such an intense blush from Dean’s cheeks that it was visible even in the dim lighting of the room. As Dean nervously cleared his throat, Cas released his grip and crawled closer toward the hearth. Dean was trying so hard not to go soft lately, but as soon as he felt the loss of Cas’ body heat beside him, he knew there was no more fighting it. 

To Dean’s relief, Castiel ladled some of the pungent smelling liquid into a cup and returned, handing the steaming mug to Dean. 

“This better not be another spell,” Dean chuckled, half-joking.

Snuggling in closer, Cas placed a comforting hand on Deans thigh, which sent shivers down his spine. A strange warmth bubbling inside him, Dean felt the blood rising to his cheeks once again.

Castiel smiled, crinkled eyes staring into Dean’s. “It’s just ginger. Drink up, you’ll feel better.”


	6. Noises in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas watches over Dean as he sleeps..  
> but things are different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut.

Castiel lay in bed next to Dean, taking note of every deep breath, every small whimper, and every slight shift in his body position. He had been watching over Dean for years, standing guard over him as he slept, focused on his surroundings for any hint of a threat approaching. Tonight was different.

Ever since Cas had picked up on Dean’s affection towards him, he began to experience a slew of new sensations, new emotions, new thoughts. At first, Castiel had interpreted these as part of his transition into humanity. Surely, there were many new aspects of himself to discover, but Dean evoked something different. Something primal and intuitive that he couldn’t fight back, even if he tried. Observing Dean filled him with a sense of awe. Not only was he impressed by Dean’s hunting abilities and dedication to his brother Sam, but he began to notice how interesting.. how.. aesthetically pleasing Dean was. 

“Hmmh, Cas.” Dean mumbled into his pillow.

Cas froze, staring at Dean’s beautiful form laying beside him. Was he imagining this in the midst of his stream of thoughts or

“Cas.” He spoke clearer this time, turning his face away from his pillow.

Taking this as a sign that Dean was awake, Cas ran his placating fingers through the messy dirty blonde hair of his hunter. Cas’ heart began to thump in his chest. Surely Dean was uncomfortable with how close he was laying to him, or the fact that he’d been awake gawking at him for hours.   
“Yes Dean?”

Startling Cas, Dean rolled over onto his side, bringing his face close enough to Cas’ that it made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

“For what, Dean?” Castiel was almost humiliated by how weak and shaky his voice came out.

A sleepy whimper escaped from Dean’s throat, filling Cas with sensations that were extremely inappropriate for the situation.

“For everything.” Dean’s eyes blinked open, piercing right through Cas’. For a moment, Dean contemplated leaning into Cas, impulsively pulling him into a kiss. They’d come too far to play petty little games, and the yearning grew stronger and stronger every second. However, the nagging little voice inside his head insisted that it was a bad idea and his feelings were not- and would never be- reciprocated. 

Before Dean could even begin to feel sorry for himself, two comforting arms were wrapped around his midsection, pulling him tight into a strong and passionate embrace. Cas took a deep breath to steady himself, then tilted his head and aligned his lips with Dean’s.   
Their lips met for an instant, each of them pulling away quickly, reanalyzing the situation. This kind of felt good.

After a split second, they were back at it, the kiss getting more and more intense until they were wrapped up in the sheets, grappling and grinding against each other. Cas crawled on top of Dean, pinning him down with the weight of his body. Propping himself up on his elbows, Cas’ eyes pored over Dean, taking in every beautiful inch of his pleading face. He wasn’t sure if Dean wanted to take this any further, but as he watched his hunter bite down on his bottom lip, Cas lost all inhibitions.

Dean writhed beneath him, letting breathy little moans escape his mouth every time Cas growled into his neck and ground down against his thigh. Every awful detail and memory of the last several days disappeared as they moved together, panting and moaning, exploring each other in ways they’d only dreamed of.

In the heat of the moment, Castiel’s hands found Dean’s wrists, yanking his arms up above his head and restraining him with all his might. For a second, Cas felt as though he was being too rough and disrespecting Dean. Those thoughts soon escaped his mind as Dean looked up with him with lust in his wide eyes, nodding, begging to be held down. At this, Castiel let out a guttural groan and positioned himself so their cocks were aligned through the thin cotton of their sleeping pants. The new sensation reduced them both to uninhibited sighs and moans of pleasure, feeling each others’ hardness and warmth became too much to handle.

As Cas felt the pressure building up inside him, pulsing at his core, he tightened his grip around Dean’s wrists. The intensified feeling of being dominated shot straight through Dean as he bit his lip, let out a filthy moan, and lifted his hips into Cas’, finding the friction he so desperately needed. Dean’s reaction only strengthened the sensation for Cas, who suddenly felt as though an electric shock was traveling through his lower stomach right to his cock and all of a sudden there was an eruption of pure hot wet pleasure. 

Dean and Cas grabbed at each other, clutching on to whatever they could get their hands on. Sweaty, whining, and soaked-through, they continued to ride it out til neither of them could take it anymore. 

Basking in the afterglow, Cas rolled off of Dean, laying on his back and panting. He looked over to Dean, who looked absolutely shocked. 

“Dean.. are. you.. okay?” Cas managed to get out between breaths. 

Dean let out a long, steadying breath. “Yeah, Cas. Wow.” Turning onto his side to face Cas, he planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “Well, that happened, huh?”


	7. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, enjoy :)

Waking up in bed next to Cas the next morning was bittersweet for Dean. He was pleased with the fact that they had finally broken the boundaries and let themselves be comfortable with the warm gratifying touch of one another, but he knew they had to leave this safe space they had been sharing. It wasn’t because he was afraid of being caught, or because he wasn’t healed enough to leave, but because this meant they had to leave behind their own personal sanctuary and return to life as it was before. 

Regardless, it was a huge relief to finally be able to meet up with Sam again. Dean had been worried sick about him, unaware of how he was doing, or where he was. Was he safe? Castiel had been checking in with him and relaying hopeful messages to Dean, but he had to see for himself before he could settle his nerves. 

 

The indirect morning light illuminated the stain glass window that had watched over them the last couple days. The array of colors seemed to be the only reminder of the world outside this cold stone trap. Cas was laying on his back staring at the cavernous ceiling when Dean turned on his side to make awkward morning-after eye contact. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas greeted him in his usual gravelly voice. 

“Morning, Cas,” Dean yawned. 

He was trying to avoid the subject of what had happened between them the night before. It was very rare for him to wake up next to someone, as opposed to slipping out the door as soon as they had fallen asleep. Dean was a heartbreaker, a one-night-stand kind of guy, hit it and quit it. Needless to say, he was not prepared to handle his situation with Cas. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away..

Castiel smirked, one side of his face crinkling up in a cocky manner. Dean had seen this face before when Cas started to become confident in his transition to appropriate human mannerisms. 

“I have been thinking about last night, and wondering..” Cas turned to Dean with a sudden look of insecurity his eyes. “Did I adequately pleasure you?”

A bright pink flush spread across Dean’s cheeks and down his neck. He wasn’t sure how to respond to Cas. Sure he had ‘adequately pleasured’ him, but why the hell did Cas have to word things so awkwardly, especially in an already awkward situation?

Anxiously clearing his throat, Dean replied with a simple nod and an “Mhm.”

It was becoming extremely hard to keep eye contact with Cas, and Dean’s eyes began to wander around the room, looking for anything else to keep him distracted from the emotional discomfort. 

Castiel reached down to roughly grip at Dean’s hips, pulling him tight into his warm body. At this, Dean let out a small whimper, fighting the urge to start grinding himself hard into Cas once again.

Lips slightly grazing Dean’s ear, Castiel growled, “I want you to teach me all there is to know.”

Sending a shiver down his spine, this was too much for Dean to exhibit any semblance of self control. He lustfully dug his nails into Cas’ shoulders, heavily breathing as he pressed his hardening cock against his angel’s thigh.

Without any emotion or reciprocation, Cas disbanded from Dean and sat up. 

“We need to leave here soon,” He spoke monotonously. “Get ready to go.”

Dean huffed, trying to will away his erection. “You can’t just tease me like that, Cas.”

Castiel stood up, seeming disinterested and making his way to the fireplace. He knelt down to collect a stack of worn leather bound books and make sure the smoldering embers had been efficiently extinguished.

“Yes I can.”


	8. Team Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is very happy to be reunited with his brother.  
> Castiel questions many things about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst.  
> Moderate fluff.

Sam sprang off the bed to wrap Dean in a back cracking embrace as soon as they pushed open the door to the motel room. They stood for a moment in this sadly ritualistic ‘I’m glad you didn’t die again’ hug, both trying to fight back tears. Cas stood quietly in the doorway, offering a slight smile. 

“Thank you so much for keeping him safe, Cas.” Sam reluctantly disbanded from the hug, crossing the room to wrap his arms around and give him a strong pat on the shoulder.

Cas nodded, “Of course, Sam. Any way I can be of service to you and Dean.” He peered over Sam’s shoulder and playfully winked at Dean, who blushed.

After cracking open a few beers, they spent what felt like hours sitting around the small table in their room’s kitchenette area catching up on what time they’d missed together. Dean kept the details of his absence to a minimum, worrying Sam was always the last on his list of things to do. Taking this as a queue, Castiel prompted Sam to update them on the small hunts he had been working at, as well as the new leads he had caught. It was always concerning to Dean when Sam took hunts into his own hands, but he kept his overly protective thoughts to himself. This reunion was no time for an argument, it was just nice to be back in his brother’s presence. 

Three beers in, Dean began to get sleepy. After all, he wasn’t fully recovered yet, it had been a very grueling experience; both the spell and the experience of it leaving his body. During a lull in the conversation, he started nodding off, fighting to keep himself awake.

Sam stood up, scraping his wooden chair across the cheap linoleum floor. 

“Alright Dean,” He made his way to the trash can to dispose of his empty beer bottle. “Looks like you’re ready for a nap. I have to grab a few things at the store, I’ll be back in a little bit. Cas-” 

Hearing his name, Cas’ head perked up in Sam’s direction.

“Can you keep an eye on Dean while I’m gone? Shouldn’t be more than half an hour.”

Cas nodded his head courteously. “Of course, Sam.”

When Sam turned to Dean, asking if he needed anything from the store, he was already out cold. Sam’s eyes lingered for a moment, taking in the sight of Dean laying comfortably on his back, chest rising and falling. He was so glad to have his brother back alive and seemingly healthy. So many close calls had taken a significant toll on his mental well-being. Snapping back to reality, Sam slid on his jacket and headed out the door with another “Thanks Cas.”

After thinking to himself for a moment, Castiel ambled over to Dean’s bedside. They had been through so much together over the years, but the last few days had pushed both of them over the edge. Surely they had both acknowledged the strength of their profound bond from day one, when Cas single-handedly pulled Dean out of Hell. This time, it was different. 

Dean stirred as a strong callused hand tentatively brushed across his cheek. He quickly returned to a deep sleep and Cas began to speak in a hushed tone.

“I doubt I could ever verbally express the feelings I have towards you, Dean.” Castiel gazed longingly at his beautiful, yet worn features. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe from harm. I need you.”

He sighed, retracting his hand carefully, as not to wake Dean. Human emotions were a struggle to understand, never mind conveying them effectively. On one hand, he cared deeply for Dean on an almost familial level. With his concurrent sexual attraction, and this new intangible emotion, it was downright insanity-inducing. Cas knelt by Dean for a moment, contemplating whether or not it would be appropriate to crawl into bed next to him. Nothing would satisfy him more at the moment than pulling Dean into a strong embrace and feeling his hunter’s warmth up against his chest. The impulse threatened to take complete control of his body, but he stood up, knowing that Sam would be back soon.

He wanted Dean to be awake the next time that he held him in his arms. He wanted to cup Dean’s beautiful face in his hands and assure him everything was all right, as long as they were together. He wanted so much more than the lust-filled evening they had shared. He wanted Dean. 

A pang of guilt mixed with panic struck Cas. Thousands of self-conscious thoughts seemed to bounce around in his brain simultaneously. What if last night was his only chance to be intimate with Dean? Was Dean only comfortable with their physical contact because he was desperate for any sign of affection and/or comfort after his traumatizing experience? How selfish was Cas to spend that time on his own pathetic sexual advances..

Dread settling deep into his bones, Castiel returned solemnly to the small wooden table on the opposite side of the room. 

What had he done?


	9. Back So Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a shout out to everyone who keeps reading this and giving me kudos :)  
> Trying to update as frequently as possible, but it takes me a few days to make sure I'm not just spewing out garbage.

Just like old times, they find themselves perched upon creaky beat up barstools, drinking their problems away. They’re all laughs, sharing embarrassing stories and long forgotten memories. After a particularly hilarious recap of a recent hunt involving kicking down the door of the wrong motel room, Dean finds himself filled with the sudden urge to use the restroom. He excuses himself, clapping a heavy hand on Cas’ shoulder to steady himself, and stumbles toward the back where the restrooms are. Before knocking on the door to see if it is occupied, he shoots a look back at Sam and Cas, who are laughing their asses off. 

Seeing Castiel this cheerful causes a strange warmth to spread through Dean’s chest and up to his cheeks. He shakes off the impending onslaught of emotion, and blames this sensation on the beer. Finally, a mangy looking dude bursts out of the bathroom, slamming the door back into the wall. A little startled by this, Dean snaps back to reality and enters the bathroom. He runs his hand along the wall, feeling for the light switch. Once his fingers find the little nub, he flicks it up, and is bombarded by bright white light. 

 

***

Dean had been here before, and was certainly hoping he’d never ever return. Horrific visions swarmed in and out of his field of view, not memories this time-- worse. 

He saw Castiel sitting at the bar with Sam, joy almost radiating off of them. Suddenly, the room went black. A pair of eyes, glowing red, lit up in the corner and slowly started floating toward where they sat. Dean started to rush over, warn them, but he was immediately immobilized. The eyes turned to him, piercing through the darkness, and winked. Fuck.

“Sam! Cas!” Dean frantically screamed through the shadows, trying to get their attention. His cries fell on deaf ears. There was nothing to do. He just had to stand there, pinned to the wall by nothing, and watch the only two people he loved in this world get killed.

_Thump, thump, thump._

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, pulsing through his veins; this set him off into a massive anxiety attack. Was he still attached to his own body? Didn’t feel like it. What was wrapped around his chest, constricting his every breath? Nothing. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

Suddenly, he heard a muffled shout from the other side of the bar. “Dean!” It was Cas’ voice, wait- no, Sam’s voice. Wait.. who’s voice was that? He couldn’t decipher. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

Next thing he knew, he was sprawled out atop a cold [disgustingly grimy] bathroom floor. Castiel and Sam loomed over him, a broken down door leaning against the wall behind them. An angry biker-looking fellow stood in the doorway, cordless phone in hand, downright fuming.

“I said get. The fuck. Out of my bar.” His face was red with extreme anger. “Hey- did you hear me, shit heads?! I will call the cops right fucking now if you don’t scram.”

Sam slammed a fist against the wall, angrier than Dean had ever seen him. It was evident that it hurt like a bitch, and he stifled a wince. “Can’t you see he obviously needs some help? He’s my brother, I am not just gonna stand around, waiting to see if he makes it out alive after being locked in the bathroom for over an hour, not responding and--”

Castiel cut him off, turning to the bar owner, stone-faced. “Have you ever loved someone?” From the bathroom floor, Dean felt a blush start to creep up his neck and on to his face. Sam hid his face in his hands, waiting for the situation to be over with.

The man crossed his arms, too fed up with their shit to deal with any irrelevant questions.

“Our intent was not to cause any damage to your establishment.” Cas glowered at him, “In fact, we were about to leave on our own accord. It is obvious that he needs immediate medical attention, and that is what we plan to do.”

Sam and Dean sighed, simultaneously. That could have gone a number of different ways, but now Cas returned to the bathroom, teaming up with Sam to pry Dean from the nasty floor. 

They made their way out of the bar, the weight of Dean’s weak body slowing them down. When they pushed through the door and out into the brisk night air, Dean’s voice cracked, “Thanks guys. I don’t know what the hell happened back there.”

Cas nodded, “Of course Dean. I-” he stumbles over his words, “we love you.”

Nervously clearing his throat, Sam agrees. “Uh- yes we do. Of course, Dean.”

This exchange serves as a discomfort to everyone involved, and aside from some reluctance from Dean when Sam decides he should drive, the trip back to the motel is completely silent. In the rearview mirror, Dean catches Cas’ gaze and sees his eyes soften. Butterflies threaten to invade Dean’s chest, and he tries his hardest to will them away. No use. 

A few hours later, Dean finds himself half-awake tucked beneath the scratchy comforter of a motel bed. Through his grogginess, he can vaguely make out the voices of Sam and Castiel. 

“I’m telling you Sam,” Cas gets agitated. “That spell has been completely banished from Dean’s body. I worked hard to remove it, and I am extremely confident in my skill regarding such things.”

The memories of earlier that night at the bar come rushing back to Dean.

“I’m not doubting your abilities, Cas. Not at all,” Sam shushes him. “It just seems like an eerily similar situation. Do you think the experience could have potentially prompted some type of post-traumatic stress disorder response?”

Castiel ponders this, “I suppose it was absolutely a traumatic stress-inducing situation, so that seems like a plausible hypothesis.”

Ugh. Dean drifts back to sleep, still focused on how stupidly excited he was about Cas saying he loved him. Even if it was an accident, Dean chose to believe it wasn’t.


	10. Spit it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to do some research.
> 
> There are things that need to be discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> My longest chapter so far. 
> 
> Things are lookin' pretty good for Dean and Cas, if you ask me. 
> 
> Slight fluff.  
> Slight smut.
> 
> Sam is in this for a bit as well.

It happens one night while they are playing a game of poker at a rickety old kitchen table. Exhausted, Dean impulsively pulled into the first motel he could find. They’d been hunting nonstop since a suspicious stream of deaths plagued every news outlet imaginable. 

“Alright,” Sam stands up abruptly. “I gotta get my laptop out of the car.”

Dean leaned back in his chair, sighing. “C’mon Sammy, I thought we were taking a night off to rest?”

“You two can rest, I need to figure out where this thing is so we can get the hell out of Minnesota.”

It had proven to be an extremely boring state. So many roads leading nowhere, nothing to do besides drive. During their time in Minnesota, they hadn’t caught a glimpse of anything remotely resembling the monster responsible for these attacks. 

As soon as Castiel heard the door latch, he turned to face Dean.

“Sup Cas?” Dean played it cool as always.

Castiel looked down at his hand of cards, then gingerly placed them face down on the table. “Dean, I..”

“Spit it out, Cas.” 

“I feel as though,” Cas sighed. “Maybe it would be a good idea for me--”

Slightly frustrated, Dean started fidgeting with the corners of the cards he held. “A good idea for you..”

“Well, I would like to have a conversation with you.”

Dean took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but he knew an extra sip of the stuff might help prepare him. “Okay.”

 

Just then, Sam burst into the room with his laptop, tucking some hair back behind his ear. “Man, it’s getting cold out there.”

Silently communicating, Dean shot a questioning look toward Castiel, who shook his head in return. This was going to be one of _those_ conversations. Dread settled into Dean’s stomach. What the hell could Cas possibly want to talk about? Was he about to drop a bomb on Dean, like he hadn’t successfully rid him of the spell? Or even worse, was he waiting to clarify that when he said he loved Dean, he had just chosen the wrong word to express how he felt? Shit. Might as well get this over with now.

“Cas.”

Castiel perked up at the sound of his name.

Dean cleared his throat, “I’m gonna make a, uh, supply run.” Smooth. “Wanna come with?”

“I think I will just stay he--” a look of realization crosses Cas’ face. “I would like to join you.”

Sam furrowed his brows in slight confusion, but was so immersed in his research already that he didn’t care. 

Shrugging on his jacket, Dean made his way to the door, Castiel shuffling behind him. “See ya in a bit, Sammy.”

He offered a small wave in acknowledgement, pulling up a webpage about one ancient folklore or another. 

***

Dean blew into hands, rubbing them together in a desperate attempt to warm up. They were stationed under the dim yellow glow of a streetlight in a grocery store parking lot. 

“So, what’s up?” The leather of the seat creaked beneath Dean as he shifted his body to face Castiel.

Glancing down at his hands clasped anxiously in his lap, then back up to face Dean, Cas began. “I feel as though out recent experiences have brought us much closer.”

Dean tried his hardest to quell his nerves. “So we drove out fifteen miles to this supermarket parking lot for you to tell me this?”

Cas looked away, a slight look of shame on his face. 

“I-” Dean cleared his throat, “I feel the same way too.”

Features slightly softening, Cas shifted his attention back up to Dean’s face. They held eye contact for more than a few seconds, each of them trying to ignore the fluttery feeling that had settled into their chests. The streetlight shone down on them, bringing out the greens in Dean’s eyes, and the dark blues in Cas’.

“Though the circumstances were not ideal, I thoroughly enjoyed being in your presence. I still do.” Castiel huffed a bit of air out through his nostrils, steadying his nerves. “You’ve prompted some strange sensations, Dean.”

Dean was bewildered by that statement. “Strange sensations, like..?”

“Minor heart palpitations, slight nausea, extreme sexual arousal,” Castiel looked up when Dean choked at this one, but continued to list, “Inexplicaple sensations throughout my chest and limbs, thoughts of... sodomy.”

“Oh my god..” Dean hid his face in his hands. Sure, he was extremely flattered in the absolute strangest way possible but.. Wow, Cas sure had a ‘way with words’.

A concerned expression settled on Castiel’s face. “You do not reciprocate these feelings.” It was both a statement and a question at the same time.

No verbal response could portray the maelstrom of emotions swirling through his brain. The warmth flooding through Dean’s chest seemed to take complete control of his body as he lunged forward, cupping Cas’ face in his hands. 

“Dean?”

Faces just inches from one another, they locked eyes. All that Dean could hear was the rush of blood through his veins. Castiel gazed deep into his eyes, breaths coming quick and ragged. 

Oh, fuck it. 

Dean swooped in, pressing his lips hard against Cas’. At first, it seemed unreciprocated from Cas’ end, but as soon as he wrapped his head around what was happening, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

Pulling away for a second, Cas started to mumble. “Dean, I--”

“I know, Cas.” Dean stole another quick kiss. “I love you too.”

Castiel pulled away. “No, I mean--” He glanced down at his lap.

“Oh god.”


	11. Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas return to an uncomfortable Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets kinda smutty  
> You have been warned

Dean was still blushing by the time he and Cas return to the motel room. He couldn’t help but to feel touched by what he had just been told, hell- he was downright giddy. Despite the awkward tension between them on the ride home, things were finally starting to feel more comfortable. No more uncertainty.

“What did you guys pick up?” Sam’s eyes confusedly bounced between Dean and Cas’ empty hands.

Simultaneously, their eyes widened in realization. The ‘supply run’ they had used as an excuse to spend some time alone together was a load of bullshit.

“Just some, uh,” Dean was a terrible liar when it came to Sam. “Stuff. In the.. car. That’s where I left it.”

Even Castiel was embarrassed by how terrible the lie was, and subconsciously put a palm to his forehead. 

Sam gave a small mocking grimace, then a sly grin. “Well, as long as you cleaned up after yourselves.”

“What do you mea--” Dean smacked Cas on the shoulder, silencing him mid-question. Sam chuckled to himself behind his laptop.

“C’mon man, that’s gross.” The nervous throat clearing after this statement kind of gave Dean away.

Things had reached the pinnacle of awkwardness, so it seemed an appropriate time to chug a beer. Cracking one open, Dean sat on the edge of one of the beds, turning his back to Sam and Cas. Between chugs, uncomfortable questions and ideas popped into his head. It was going to take a lot more beer to deal with this. 

Five beers in, Dean was really starting to feel buzzed. Like, lights out, head-laid-in-Cas’-lap- while-singing buzzed. Sam had left to ‘buy some more beer’ as soon as he started his rendition of Don’t Stop Believin’. That was an hour ago. 

Eyes drooping shut and giggling, Dean raised a wobbly hand into the air and poked Cas’ nose. 

“Hi Dean.” Cas peered down at him, eyes crinkling with a smile.

“Casss.” He was hammered. “Can I ask ya something, buddy? Ol’ buddy ol’ pal?”

Drawing in a deep breath, then letting it out, Cas responded in his usual monotone. “Of course, Dean.”

More giggles. Dean reached his arms up over his head, almost socking Cas in the face in the process, and stretched. “Remember sodomy? You.. I mean- You said sodomy thinking?”

“Dean, you’re drunk.”

“Nooo. Well, yes.” Dean grinned in his drunken stupor. “but like, what kind of thoughts do you have about me?”

He bent forward so the tip of his nose was suspended slightly above Dean’s ear. “Remember how I said I wanted you to teach me more?” He growled. “There are so many filthy things I want try with you. Things my father would disown me for.”

A filthy little moan escaped Dean’s lips.

“Every time I look at you,” the gravelly voice was a pure aphrodisiac to Dean, who started wriggling in Cas’ lap. “All I can think about is feeling you from the inside.”

Dean whined, as if he was pleading with Cas to indulge this fantasy right-fucking-now.

The power he had over Dean fueled Castiel, and he continued on with his verbal torture. “Want you to show me how you like it.” Cas was starting to feel extremely aroused. “I want to see you on all fours for me, Dean. Would you like that as well?”

“God, Cas.” Dean was practically whimpering. “Yes. Please.”

A mischievous smirk flickered across Castiel’s face. “How badly do you want it, Dean?”

“Soo bad,” Subconsciously, Dean was pressing the heel of his hand against his straining erection. 

“Well then,” Cas took on a facetiously calm demeanor, feigning disinterest. “I guess you’ll have to earn it.”

It’s not that Cas got off on power it’s j--

“Anything you want. I will be so good for you.” Dean pleaded.

Okay, Cas got off on power. 

“You are mine, Dean. You have belonged to me from the start, and you’d better start acting like it.” With this, Cas twisted Dean’s body at the hips and spanked him hard, leaving a sharp sting. 

Dean cried out in a perplexing mixture of pleasure and pain. “Yes, Cas.”

“Castiel.” He corrected Dean.

“Castiel.” Dean groaned, overcome with the intense arousal derived from being submissive.

Just then, the door to the room cracked open to reveal Sam silhouetted in a stream of light from the lamp outside. He loomed in the doorway with a hand covering his eyes, the other feeling around to find the light switch. “Am I good to come in?”

He’d meant it as a joke, but lucky for him, the warning gave them a chance to scramble into a less compromising position. 

“Come on in, Sammy.” Dean winced.


	12. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam catches on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this fic has taken a turn for the smuttier.
> 
> I'm excited to see where it goes from here, as the plot thickens.. >:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Much to their dismay, Dean, Sam & Cas were stuck in Minnesota for a few more weeks. Just as they’d caught up with the culprit of the first several kills, another case popped up 60 miles north.

Sam stood at the Impala’s trunk, trying to rearrange weapons to make room for the new wooden stake he had been carving. He had decided through his research that they would soon be encountering at least one vampire.

“C’mon guys,” Sam shouted, slamming the trunk shut. 

Dean emerged from the motel room, duffel bag in hand. He practically skipped over to the driver’s side, giant grin on his face. Sam stood and watched, flabbergasted by Dean’s newfound giddiness. Things had been tangibly strange between he and Cas, and it was becoming clear that something was going on. No less than five seconds later, Cas exited the building, latching the door behind him. When he turned around to face Sam, he had an uncharacteristically cheery expression on his face. Yep, things were getting weird. Sam looked on with suspicion as Castiel climbed into the car, positioning himself right behind Dean. Cas leaned forward to whisper something into Dean’s ear, which earned him a playful glare in return. Weird.

Once they were out on the road, everything seemed back to normal. Well, normal for them. Dean commandeered the music as usual, and slapped the steering wheel in approval as he tuned into a station playing CCR. 

“Okay so,” Sam pulled a ratty old map out of the glove compartment. “We have to take this upcoming exit, and take the second exit on the roundabout.”

A girlish giggle erupted from the driver’s seat. “Stop ticklin’ me, Cas!”

“Dean!” Sam was too irritated to consider the strange situation between his brother and Castiel. “Next exit, coming up. Right lane!”

Dean swerved into the right lane, barely making the exit. Sam and Cas sighed in unison as they realized they hadn’t just died at the hands of a distracted idiot.

“Okay,” Sam was fuming. “I don’t know what the hell is going on between you guys, but can you at least chill out while we are driving?”

“There’s nothing going on between us, Samantha.” mocked Dean, “Lighten up a little, will ya?”

As soon as Dean’s childish taunt spilled out of his mouth, Sam knew he was lying. Ever since Dean had returned from his ‘stay’ with Cas, there had been a strange energy between them. Who knows what kind of stuff they got up to locked in a room together for several days?   
So many hints Sam should have acknowledged came rushing back to him. Cas’ strange behavior after being left alone with Dean while Sam ran errands. Their ‘supply run’ last week, which yielded absolutely no supplies, and ended with Dean’s head in Cas’ lap. Now the flirtatious teasing and tickling between them.. Oh god.

 

***

“Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?” Sam approached him as he was unloading the Impala. 

Shooting a deer in the headlights look at Castiel over Sam’s shoulder, Dean agreed. 

Sam put down the shotgun he was loading and pulled Dean along toward the other side of the parking lot. “Just a second Cas, ‘brother stuff’,” he shouted over to Cas, offering a small wave.

Kicking up dust and pebbles, Dean anxiously followed Sam. Finally, they settled beneath the awning of the motel’s main office. Nobody was around, so it seemed like a safe place to talk. 

“What the hell is going on with you guys lately?” Sam’s eyes pierced through the tough guy facade Dean was attempting to hide behind.

“You mean me and Cas?”  
Play it cool, play it cool..

Sam presented the most intense bitchface Dean had ever witnessed.

“We, uh.” Dean cleared his throat. “It’s just.”

“It’s obvious, Dean.” Shot Sam impatiently. “You two are bumbling around laughing and singing and tickling and disappearing together for suspiciously long periods of time, not to mention the time you got completely shitfaced and basically planted yourself face first into his la--”

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean put up his hands defensively. “Calm down there, Sammy. You are looking way too far into this, man.”

“Am I, Dean?” Sam huffed, anxiously pinning his hair behind his ear. “If you and Cas are.. Whatever.” he paused uncomfortably. “Just, say so. I’m not used to crap like this, so it’ll take some time to get used to. I’d much rather know about it than walk in on any-” Sam winced, working hard to stop this train of thought in its tracks. 

Dean’s blushing gave him away instantly. He didn’t even have to speak.  
“I knew it!” cried out Sam excitedly. His voice echoed across the parking lot, where Cas stood frozen in his tracks. 

“Dude, chill. It’s not like, gay, or anything.” Dean scoffed. Obviously struggling with an internal conflict.

Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder like a baseball coach would. “Sure you aren’t buddy. Just give me a heads up next time so I can ask the maid to come change the sheets.”

He turned away from Dean and made his way back to the motel room.

“Oh c’mon dude, that’s gross!” Dean called after him, settling into a state of panic.

Sam knew. Now that it was an established ‘thing’, this just prompted more questions in Dean’s mind. What was this thing? Did Castiel want to be his-- Dean shuddered at the thought-- boyfriend or something? Should he take advantage of Sammy’s deal and score some alone time with Cas? 

Nothing seemed more embarrassing than asking your brother to leave you alone with both of yours’ best friend to do god knows what. Cas’ dirty words weaseled their way into Dean’s thoughts. 

_I want you to show me how you like it._

_I guess you’ll have to earn it._

 

Okay, it might be worth the embarrassment.


	13. Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are off to track down some vamps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter focused mostly on plot.   
> Have no fear, that means more smut and fluff be near!
> 
> very very slight drug use TW  
> I mean VERY slight, just covering the bases

“Dean.” 

From where he sat in the diner, Dean could see the pies through the foggy glass of the refrigerated case. His eyes were locked on a delicious looking cherry lattice, and he spaced out contemplating whether it might actually be strawberry rhubarb. What a nasty trick to pull on people who actually enjoyed a nice pie, not one full of that satan’s celery crap. He could just walk up and check, but that took effort. Maybe he’d just ask the waitress when she ca--

“Dean!” 

Snapping out of his daze, Dean laid eyes on a very frustrated Sam sitting across from him in the booth. 

“Hm?” It was quite obvious he had missed out on at least 5 minutes of the conversation.

Sitting diagonal from Dean, Castiel shot a shy smile his way. God, he was adorable. Dean closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath. There was no time for these girly embarrassing feelings. Conceal, don’t feel. He repeated this mantra in his head a few times, trying to will away the inevitable process of going soft for Cas. 

“Vamps. Tonight.” Sam rifled through the newspaper clippings and notes he had haphazardly spread across the table. “There’s a sketchy nightclub two cities over, where both of the attacks took place.”

“Well, that’s original.” Dean sarcastically remarked. 

Sam gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Right? Well, I’m trying to figure out the best course of action.”

“You said that both of the attacks took place in the restrooms?” Cas inquired. 

“Mhm.”

Dean shuddered at the thought of someone sneaking up on him taking a piss and lunging at his neck. Not only the startling and gruesome aspect of it, but the mixture of bodily fluids that would accompany the attack. He grimaced at the disturbing imagery.

“I know it would probably be frowned upon to have one of us stationed in the female bathroom,” Sam laughed. “We could always lurk around just outside of it and keep an eye on everyone going in and out. Or one of us could sneak in when the coast is clear, y’know, camp out in a stall and wait to see if we hear anything suspicious.”

Castiel and Dean shook their heads simultaneously. Too creepy.

“I think that’d be a good job for you, Sammy.” Dean took a swig of his coffee, “With those luxurious locks of yours, you’d blend right in.”

A snort of laughter escaped Cas, which was quickly met with one of Sam’s patented bitchfaces.

“You know what? Fine.” Sam was becoming visibly irritated.

Cas and Dean shared a look across the table. This left both of them to the task of staking out the mens’ room, no pun intended. He couldn’t be sure, but Dean thought he saw a sinister glint in Cas’ eyes.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to shake of the constant distraction of Cas’ presence. “Alright, Cas. I’ll be the lookout and you can socialize with the urinals.”

Cas’ face contorted with confusion. “How do you suggest I socialize with--”

“It was a joke, Cas.” Sam didn’t have time for Dean’s playfulness right now. “You two can loiter in the mens’ room without being suspicious. Just try not to get.. distracted, alright guys?”

Trying to hide his suddenly flushed cheeks, Dean pretended to be very interested in the menu, holding it up in front of his face.

“Alright Dean?” Sam’s voice was stern this time.

Dean replied with a dismissive “Yup.”

Sam turned to his right. “Cas?”

“Of course, Sam.” Castiel responded with a curt nod.

 

***

Later that night, under the cover of darkness, the Impala rolled to a stop in an inconspicuous alleyway about a block from the nightclub. They could hear the bass thumping as soon as they piled out of the car onto the cold wet pavement. 

“I’d rather have one of these ass hats nibbling on me than be subjected to whatever that noise is.” Dean joked.

Sam’s face hardened, “Not funny, Dean.”

“It is not funny.” Cas spoke very quietly close behind Dean, which startled him.

“Whoa!” shouted Dean, clutching at his chest out of surprise and overdramatic sensitivity.

Rummaging around in the trunk for the necessary weapons, Sam took a more serious tone. “You guys both have your phones on you, right?”

Castiel and Dean agreed.

“Okay,” Sam turned around, revolver in one hand and a sharpened wooden stake in the other, “Dean, take the gun. Cas, we all know you’re well practiced in stabbing things so, here.” 

For a second, Dean took this as an innuendo, but quickly realized Sam was referring to Cas’ history with angel blades. _Damn, get your head out of the gutter_ ,he scolded himself. 

 

The club was just as skeezy as they had pictured it to be; a sea of sweaty drugged bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor, spilled drinks everywhere, bartenders serving girls who were quite obviously under age. Ah, the night life. 

Walking together as a group, they seemed pretty intimidating. People were stepping to the side to let them by, apologizing left and right. What was most intimidating, at least to Sam, was the womens’ rest room.

“C’mon guys, I can’t go in there!” Sam whined, trying to bail out at the last minute.

Dean glared at him, “Do you want to stay in Minnesota forever?”

“No. Fine. I’ll be creeping around over here like a peeping tom if you need me.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay, cool.” Flashing Sam a thumbs up, Dean motioned over his shoulder for Cas to follow him across the dance floor to the mens’ bathroom. 

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing at Dean’s coat sleeve. When he had Dean’s attention, he pointed through the crowd on the dance floor at a girl dropping acid. 

“Why is she eating that piece of paper?” he looked painfully inquisitive.

Heavily sighing, Dean pulled Cas by the arm back toward the bathroom. “I’ll explain it to you later, Cas. C’mon, we got work to do.”


	14. Nice Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While staked out to catch the perpetrating vamp at a nightclub  
> something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual.   
> It is for a good reason, I swear
> 
> Slight blood TW  
> Obviously smut  
> etc.

“C’mon man, just one drink.” 

Castiel continued to glare at Dean, not at all impressed. “Dean, we have business to take care of right now. There are lives at stake, here.”

“Fine,” Dean rummaged through his pockets to find his wallet. “You stay here, what do you want?”

“I want you to stay over here.” 

Ruffling a hand through Cas’ hair, which left him quite flustered, Dean took off across the dance floor. “I’ll be quick, you won’t even know I’m gone.”

Cas sighed, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. It wasn’t so much the threat of encountering a vampire, as the social anxiety. The dance club was giant and teeming with hundreds of people- so many opportunities for an awkward interaction. 

“Hey!” an obviously inebriated woman approached him. 

Hoping that he could ward her off, Castiel offered a polite head nod and diverted his attention to the ground. Wow, wooden flooring, huh? Suddenly, a sweaty hand was cupping his cheek. 

Swaying on her feet, she pulled his face toward hers. “I haven’t seen you around here before, handsome.” She was wearing some of the skimpiest clothing Cas had ever seen outside of the strange videos he had happened upon once when Sam left his laptop open. 

Castiel nervously cleared his throat. “Well, this is my first time in the area. I am here with my-”

An angry and protective Dean stood looming behind her. “And what do you think you’re doing, little lady?”

“Ooh, there are two of you.” A mischievous smile spread across her flushed and sweaty face.

Stepping to Castiel’s side, Dean put up a dismissive hand. “We’re all set, thank you. Are those your friends over there?” He squinted and pointed a finger towards the club’s exit.

“What?!” Whipping her head around to peer through the crowd at people who Dean completely made up, she started to freak out at the prospect of them abandoning her. 

Before she could turn back to them, Dean had grabbed Cas by the arm and quickly jerked him away into the mens’ room. Once inside, Dean held up the double shot of whiskey in his left hand. 

“For you,” he nodded down to the small glass and back up to face Cas with a dopey grin.

Begrudgingly accepting the offering, Cas offered a stubborn “Thank you, Dean.”

“Alright,” Dean eagerly rubbed his hands together, “Now that I’ve got a buzz going, let’s do this.”

Castiel winced as he downed the double shot in one gulp and slid the heavy glass across the counter holding the sinks. “What do you propose we do? Stand here and wait?”

For being the only mens’ room in the whole club, it had an unnaturally low flow of traffic. Dean and Cas were stationed there, leaning against the wall, for about ten minutes until someone walked in.

The guy was plastered enough to barely even notice them, aside from lightly nudging Cas out of the way to get at the urinals. An uneventful 30 seconds later he was out of there, with no incident.

Turning to Dean with a disgusted look on his face, Castiel mumbled, “He did not wash his hands. That is how diseases are spread, Dean.”

“Mhm, yep.” Dean was obviously very disinterested in the topic of conversation. “You think you can hold down the fort while I go grab us a couple more shots?”

Castiel glared at him, disapprovingly.

“Last ones, I promise.” Putting on some very sarcastic puppy dog eyes, Dean slid out the bathroom door.

Remembering how uncomfortable his time spent separated from Dean was just a few moments ago, he decided to hide out in one of the stalls to avoid further interaction with strangers. In the time that passed before Dean returned, only one man had entered the restroom and was gone within a matter of seconds. No screams, no blood, nothing. 

When he heard the door slam open, Cas was on high alert. A heavy pair of footsteps trudged over to the stall he was in. Heart rate steadily rising, he quietly turned the lock and pushed open the door very carefully. Instead of a vampire, there stood Dean, two whiskey shots in hand.

Chuckling, Dean nudged open the door with his elbow. “Why you all holed up in a stall, Cas?”

Castiel shrugged. “People?”

“Fair enough,” he agreed, handing Cas a shot glass. 

Dean’s eyes were a little glazed over from the previous shots of whiskey as he pushed Cas straight back into the stall. Turning around to lock the door behind him with his free hand, he started speaking in a hushed tone. “Remember when you said you wanted to see how I liked it?”

Speechless, Cas gave a small nod of his head, and immediately threw back the whiskey shot. Wincing, he replied, “Dean, this is hardly the place nor time fo--”

He was cut short as Dean’s hand grabbed at the back of his head, pulling him forward into a wet whiskey-flavored kiss. Moaning softly, Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders, spun the two of them around, and pinned him up against the cold metal of the stall’s wall. Just as Cas started to shove Dean off of him to attend to more important issues, he felt Dean’s growing erection rub up against his thigh.

“O-oh,” Castiel stuttered, flooded with a combination of confusion and pleasure. 

Dean roughly carded a hand through his frazzled dark hair, earning a small whimper from Cas. Leaning down to nibble at Cas’ neck, Dean growled in his ear. “I’m going to show you how I like it.”

Blinded by arousal, Cas snaked a hand between them, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down Dean’s cock. This earned a hiss from Dean, who had absolutely no interest in vampires of any sort at the moment.

“Hold your horses there, Cas.” Dean suddenly pulled away, leaving Cas shocked and yearning. “I’m gonna show you, just like you asked for.”

Castiel leaned back against the wall, hips involuntarily arching forward as his eyes trailed down Dean’s body to where his hand slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. He watched the outline of Dean’s hand as it slid beneath the denim, eventually groping at his cock. 

“Dean, please.” Cas was starting to subconsciously clench his fists out of frustration.

With a sinister smirk, Dean shook his head. Pulling his hand free from his pants, he started to unbutton his fly. Castiel bit at his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to lunge at Dean and finish the job for him. 

Unzipping his jeans excruciatingly slow, Dean freed his straining erection. As he wrapped a strong hand around his cock, Dean let out the tiniest of groans. “Okay Cas, watch and learn.”

Castiel’s eyes were transfixed as he watched Dean work himself up, hand deftly sliding up and down the shaft, thumb pausing for a moment to slick him up with precum. He could barely contain his desire any longer as he took a strong step towards Dean.

In response, Dean put up his free hand to firmly push him away, back into the other wall. Cas slammed back into it with a loud thud, that rattled the frame that held all the stalls together. Dean raised a playful finger to his mouth, shushing Cas.

Soon Dean’s motions became more frantic. He offered his hand palm-up to Cas, who stared up to Dean’s lust-blown eyes with confusion. 

“Spit,” groaned Dean, in need of some relief from the intense friction of his rough calloused fingers.

Cas confusedly obliged, understanding as he watched on with intense arousal as Dean met his newly lubed hand with his cock. 

Letting out a filthy whimper, Dean stepped forward, bracing himself with a steady grip on Cas’ shoulder. 

Between heavy breaths, Dean instructed Cas. “This is the most important part. I want you to pay close attention.” The feeling of Castiel straining to keep his body separated from Dean’s brought him so much closer to the edge.

Dean was within seconds of finishing when the bathroom door swung open and slammed into the wall at the entrance. Fuck.

“Dean!” Cas mouthed frantically in silence, gesturing behind himself with his thumb. “It’s them!”

Outside the stall, a hushed conversation could be heard, but Dean couldn’t make out the words through the blood rushing in his ears. It was horrible timing, but he was so close that he physically couldn’t remove his hand from his needy cock.

There was an anguished scream outside the stall just as Dean sputtered to a stop. He choked out a moan as the wet sticky warmth dripped down his knuckles and covered the front of Cas’ trench coat. 

Picking up on Dean’s noise, the attacker quickly dropped the body to the ground with a wet thud and slipped out the door to the bathroom in an instant.

“FUCK.” Dean and Cas bolted from the stall as quickly as they could, but there was no sign of an attacker. “Dude, we need to get out of here NOW.”

Cas gaped wide-eyed down at the mangled body, watching a trail of blood traveling down through the drain in the floor. 

Dean hastily wiped his hands on his jeans, zipping up his fly in less than a second. “Cas! C’mon!”

They sprinted out of the bathroom and ran across the dance floor to the ladies’ room where Sam was hiding out. Luckily, nobody in the club seemed to have noticed the savage attack, and all attendees seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

“Samantha!” Dean called in through the door. He kept his eyes peeled, scanning the crowd for any suspicious-looking patrons. No blood, no nothing. 

Sam abruptly burst out through the door. “What?! Did you catch ‘em??”

“We just h--” Dean stopped the sentence dead in its tracks as he watched Sam’s eyes narrow on a straight path to the stain on Cas’ trench coat.

He snapped in Dean’s direction, hair following close behind in an angry swish. “I can’t even talk to you right now. I can’t even _look_ at you right now. Just leave.”

“Sam-” Cas started, in an attempt to reason with Sam and calm him down.

“NOW.” Rightfully so, Sam was fuming. A throng of nosy club-goers started to gather around them.

Dean started to rationalize with him. “C’mon Sammy, how are you gonna find your way back? We can all head back to Baby now and figure this all out.”

Taking Sam’s irate silence as a hint, Dean placed a domineering hand on Cas’ forearm. 

“Sam’s right, let’s get out of here.”


	15. Synchronization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is enraged due to Dean and Cas' behavior during the vampire hunt.
> 
> He needs some space to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut.  
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, by the way! I am absolutely shocked and elated by how many views/kudos/bookmarks/comments this is getting! You guys are AWESOME.
> 
> As always, keep the feedback coming, it is helpful in the writing process.
> 
> Enjoy!

What an uncomfortable experience. For everyone. 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, ashamed, with his head in his hands. At the kitchenette table, Dean slouched over in his chair, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Sam. Neither Cas nor Dean had seen Sam so explosively angry in their life.

After several moments of silence, in which Sam took numerous deep breaths to control himself, he began again. 

“I can not believe I am having this conversation with you right now.” Sam’s eyes bore into Dean’s face. “You guys are so incredibly lucky that I caught up with that son of a bitch outside the club.”

Cas nodded across the room, a muffled, “That is true.” Escaping through the hands hiding his face.

Standing abruptly, Sam slammed his fists down on the table. “I can’t take this. I need to leave before I do something stupid.”

As Sam threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and started stomping towards the door, Dean rose from his seat. “C’mon Sammy. This will all blow over by the morning.”

“Just-” Sam ran a frazzled hand through his hair. “Trust me, Dean. I’ll catch up with you guys in a few days.” With that he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Dean turned toward Cas, both of them in shock. “Well, that was awkward.”

They spent the rest of the night in uncomfortable silence, watching re-runs of Gilligan’s Island from their separate motel beds. As soon as Castiel heard snores coming from Dean’s bed, he crossed the room to shut off the television and turned out the light. 

 

***

 

“Dean..”

Awaking with a start, Dean’s eyes darted around the pitch black motel room. There was nobody there, just a dream. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted back into a comfortable slumber.

“Dean...”

Dean bolted upright, sweating and panicky. What the hell was going on?

“Unhh, Dean.” Castiel was sound asleep in the bed beside his, chest slowly rising and falling. He called out Dean’s name once more, in a low drawn out growl.

For a second, Dean considered that Cas might be in danger and need his assistance. Maybe he needed to coax him out of one of his typical horrifying nightmares and let him know everything was all right. That proved not to be true as Cas woke with a start, breaths coming quick and heavy. 

Pretending to be asleep, Dean let his eyelids droop so that they were almost shut, as he lay facing Cas’ bed.

Castiel was sprawled out on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Letting out a shuddering breath, he lifted his head to peer in Dean’s direction. As soon as he concluded that Dean was asleep, he took a few deep breaths, and tentatively slid a hand down his stomach and under the sheets.

 

Meanwhile, Dean was paralyzed with confusion and shock. It was obvious that he had played a part in Cas’ dream, or else he wouldn’t have been mumbling his name in his sleep. Right? Maybe he was just overanalyzing the situation, and Cas was now shifting into a more comfortable position to return to his dreams. These thoughts immediately stopped running through his mind when he heard the sounds Cas was making.

What could only be described as a mewl escaped Cas’ lips. He peered over at Dean’s bed, god forbid he wake him up. The awkwardness of that situation was unfathomable. Dean was asleep, good. Castiel closed his eyes, visions of Dean in the bathroom stall earlier bombarding his thoughts. It would be more appropriate to take care of his.. situation in the bathroom, but his dream had pushed him so far over the edge, that this needed to be addressed right now.

Dean couldn’t handle it. It just felt creepy listening to Cas get himself off. He had morals, and he was pretty sure he might not be abiding by them. His body did not get the memo, apparently. Every small noise Cas stifled made it harder and harder for Dean not to join in himself. He knew he could resist the temptation. All he had to do was ignore the growing erection in his boxer briefs until Cas was finished. Then he could pretend to wake up and take care of this in the bathroo-

Hips bucking up with every stroke, Cas’ cock rubbed up against the blanket. The sensation was almost unbearable. Overcome with how amazing it felt, Cas flipped himself over onto the bed and began rutting into the sheets on the mattress. At this point, he didn’t care if Dean heard him, nothing could stop him as he brought himself closer and closer to climax.

Fuck. The creaking of the mattress, the grunts and moans coming from Cas began to get louder and faster. That was it, Dean was done. He shoved his boxer briefs down below his hips, cock springing free hot and heavy against his stomach. Another noise from Cas reached Dean’s ears, this time a desperate cry for release. Dean groaned. There was no time for teasing himself or starting off slow, the powerful urge flooding through his body was unstoppable. Stroking himself faster and faster, cock slick with precum, Dean hissed. It wouldn’t be long.

As the lewd sounds coming from Dean’s bed reached his ears, Castiel lost his mind. He frantically continued grinding his hips into the sheets, snatching a pillow and wedging it between his cock and the bed. Rutting against the pillow, the wet and warm precum leaking from his cock filled him with that all too familiar sensation. He was about to burst and there was no way to stop it. Coating the pillowcase and his cock with his hot sticky release, he cried out. Cas slowed his thrusts as he worked his way through his orgasm, panting and whining. Every move he made sent another jolt of electricity through his body, resting at his core. 

Dean picked up his pace, completely lost in his arousal. Cas could hear him, he knew it. But god, that wasn’t going to stop him. He wanted Cas to hear his every moan, every shuddering breath. Thrusting up into his fist, thinking only of Cas, Dean’s hips stuttered, and he was done. He bit his bottom lip, eyes closed and gasping with pleasure as he shot his hot sticky load all over his stomach. 

They laid in silence, overcome by their harsh but slowing breaths, as they found themselves settling back to reality. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Oh god. 

“Cas.”

“That was a new experience for me. I am not sure exactly how it came about, but I am willing to try it again.”

Dean rested a mortified hand across his sweaty face. Maybe if he didn’t respond, this horrifically awkward situation would go away. A few moments went by in complete silence, hopefully Cas had fallen asleep. 

“Dean.”

Ugh. “Yeah, Cas?”

There was a tentative silence for a few seconds. “I am sticky.”


End file.
